jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vaylin
'Vaylin '''war die jüngere Schwester von Arcann und Thexan und damit das dritte Kind von Imperator Valkorion. Da Valkorion nur Augen für seine Söhne hatte, kümmerte sich ihre Mutter Senya um sie. Vaylin war die Prinzessin von Zakuul und in der Zeit, in der Arcann der Imperator war, seine Vollstreckerin. Sie galt als äußerst brutal und rücksichtslos. Sie war weder Jedi noch Sith und dennoch stärker in der Macht als viele von ihnen. Biografie Erziehung Vaylin wurde nicht wie ihre Brüder Arcann und Thexan ohne jegliche Gefühle erzogen. Ihre Mutter war sehr fürsorglich zu ihr, jedoch erkannte diese früh die Gefahr, die in ihrer Macht schlummerte, und verbot ihr in jungen Jahren den Umgang damit. Als Vaylin später ihre Mutter vom Training überzeugen konnte, kam es jedoch zu einem tragischen Unglück, bei dem viele Wachen während des Trainings umkamen. Da die jugendliche Vaylin noch nicht dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen konnte, ließ Valkorion Senya verbannen, was sich später als erster Schritt Vaylins Verrohung herausstellen würde. Ihr Vater und sie führten über all die Jahre hinweg ein distanziertes Verhältnis. Als Valkorion starb, blieb sie kalt und ließ lediglich seine Leiche wegräumen. Training Nachdem Vaylin Senya dazu überreden konnte, das Training zu starten fingen für sie harte Stunden an. Sie wurde ähnlich wie ihre beiden Brüder im Kampf gegen Zakuul Wachen trainiert. Während Thexan und Arcann jedoch als Duo gegen mehrere Wachen trainiert wurden, kämpfte Vaylin während des Trainings vorerst im Duell. Dabei war jedoch zu beobachten, dass sie sich eher weniger gut im Stockkampf anstellte. Nachdem sie eines Tages immer wieder zu Boden gebracht wurde, entschied sie sich bei einem neuen Versuch dazu, den Stock der Zakuul Wache mithilfe der Macht vor einer Kollision mit ihrem Kopf abzuhalten, worauf der Stock schließlich zerbrach. Im Rausch ihrer Kraft hob sie alle Wachen um sich herum an und tötete sie, indem sie die Rüstung nach innen beulte und die Körper der Männer dadurch zerquetschte. Daraufhin wurde ihre Mutter zur Verantwortung gezogen und von Valkorion verbannt. Nachdem Senya als Trainerin wegfiel, entschied sich Vaylins Vater dazu, sie einem spirituellen Spezialtraining zu unterziehen. Vaylin wurde hierbei nach Nathema gebracht, einem Planeten, auf dem die Macht fast nicht spürbar war. Dort sollte Vaylins enorme Kraft in der Macht, die sie, wie sich in dem Übungskampf gezeigt hatte, schon als Kind besaß, kontrolliert werden. Vaylin wurden die Haare abrasiert und die kompletten Arme tätowiert. Sie musste, umgeben von Mönchen, lange Zeit meditieren, wobei sie schwere psychische Schäden davontragen musste, da sie oft schlimme Visionen sehen musste und von den Mönchen im Geist manipuliert wurde. Durch die Mönche wurde Vaylin auf diese Weise konditioniert, sodass Valkorion eine Absicherung gegen Vaylin hatte. Verfolgung des Fremdlings Unter der Herrschaft ihres Bruders Arcann, welcher nach Valkorions Tod der Imperator von Zakuul wurde, hatte Vaylin die Position der "Obersten Richterin" eingenommen. Sie war in dieser Rolle die Oberbefehlshaberin der Zakuul-Ritter und somit der führende Kopf hinter der Verfolgung des Fremdlings, nachdem dieser aus Arcanns Karbonitkammer befreit wurde. Schon während dessen Flucht durch die Hauptstadt Zakuuls ging Vaylin höchstselbst, unterstützt von einigen Rittern und Kampfdroiden, gegen den Ausreißer vor. Dabei zerstörte sie willentlich einen sonnenähnlichen Energiegenerator, um mit seinen Trümmern die Fabrik, in die der Fremdling geflüchtet war, über ihm einstürzen zu lassen. Den resultierenden Stromausfall und zahllose Tode durch die Explosion des überlasteten Generators nahm sie billigend in Kauf. Dennoch gelang es ihr nicht, den Fremdling und dessen Helfer zu fangen. Allerdings gelang es einigen Jägern, das Fluchtschiff des Fremdlings zu beschädigen und somit zur Notlandung in den Sümpfen zu zwingen. Auch dorthin schickte Vaylin Droiden und einige ihrer Ritter, entschlossen, den Fremdling zu erwischen. Kaiserin von Zakuul Nachdem Senya Tirall Arcann rettete, wurde sie zum neuen Imperator von Zakuul. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu beweisen, dass sie eine noch brutalere Anführerin als ihr Bruder war. Nach ihrer Krönung ließ sie ein Dutzend Riter von Zakuul öffentlich hinrichten, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatten, ihren Vorgänger zu beschützen. Vaylin vollstreckte das Urteil selbst und beglückwünschte jedes Opfer zur großen Ehre, durch ihre erhabene Hand sterben zu dürfen. Die beiläufige Grausamkeit ihrer neuen Herrscherin war ein Schock für die Einwohner von Zakuul. Doch wichtiger war es, dass so die Aufmerksamkeit von dem seltsamen Droiden - SKORPIO - weg gelenkt wurde, der Vaylins oberster Berater war - sowie von der Tatsache, dass plötzlich fast ein Drittel der Ewigen Flotte desertierte, weil SKORPIO den GEMINI-Droiden freien Willen geschenkt hatte. Die Jagd nach Senya, Arcann und dem Fremdling Als eine der ersten Amtshandlungen als Kaiserin von Zakuul setzte Vaylin ein Kopfgeld auf ihre eigene Mutter aus, die zusammen mit dem schwer verletzten Arcann in die entlegenen Winkel der Galaxis geflohen war. Eine ganze Flut Flut von Gerüchten wurde von all jenen in Umlauf gesetzt, die begierig darauf waren, die Belohnung einzustreichen. In ihrer Obsession ging Vaylin jeder dieser Spuren nach und nahm sämtliche Ressourcen des Ewigen Imperiums für ihre Jagd in Anspruch. Auf der Flucht wendete sich Senya an eine Gruppe von abtrünnigen Rittern von Zakuul, die sich vom Ewigen Imperium losgesagt hatten. Sie wollte sich mit den Rittern in deren geheimen Lager auf Ord Mantell treffen, aber Vaylin erfuhr davon und traf früher auf dem Planeten ein. Sie schlachtete die Ritter ab und wartete in dem Lager auf Senya. Irgendwie gelang es Senya, Vaylins Falle zu entkommen und lebendig von Ord Mantell zu fliehen; im Gegensatz zu ihren ehemaligen Waffenbrüdern. Später reiste Senya mit Arcann nach Voss in der Hoffnung, dass er beim Schrein der Heilung geheilt werden könne. Als Vaylin davon erfuhr, schickte sie die Ewige Flotte nach Voss, um den Planeten anzugreifen und ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder zu töten. Jedoch schlossen sich die Voss und die Gormaks gegen das Ewige Imperium zusammen und auch die Allianz hatte bereits Truppen auf Voss. Kurz darauf traf auch die Allianzflotte zur Verteidigung des Planeten ein. Der Fremdling erreichte Senya und Arcann vor den Truppen von Vaylin. Er ließ Senya ein Ritual durchführen, bei dem sie Lebenskraft opferte, um Arcann zu heilen. Senya fiel danach in ein Koma, während Arcann tatsächlich erwachte. Er schloss sich jedoch nicht mit dem Fremdling zusammen, sondern floh von dem Planeten und damit auch aus Vaylins Reichweite. Kurz darauf traf die Flotte des Sith-Imperiums bei Voss ein und griff ebenfalls die Ewige Flotte an. Dies veranlasste die GEMINI-Droiden dazu, die Flucht zu ergreifen. 3630 VSY entschloss sich Vaylin dazu den Allianzsitz des Fremdlings auf Odessen aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Der Fremdling wurde daraufhin von seinen Truppen auf Odessen informiert und flog mit seinem Schiff nach Odessen. Als er dort ankam, wurde bereits heftig gekämpft und er musste sich bis zu Vaylin durchkämpfen. Schließlich traf der Fremdling auf sie und Vaylin wurde nach einem erbitterten Kampf getötet. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Vorgehen thumb|left|180px|Vaylin im Kampf gegen [[Senya Tirall]] Vaylin galt als extremst brutal und zerstörte alles um sich herum, egal wo sie war. Obwohl sie wenig Verantwortung ihren Truppen überließ, tötete sie diese, wenn sie versagten. Vaylin nahm stets den einfachsten Weg. Wen und was sie dabei zerstörte war ihr dabei egal. Umgang mit der Macht thumb|150px|Vaylin benutzt die [[Macht]]Vaylin war sehr stark in der Macht und war in der Lage Geister von Toten und Stillgelegten zu spüren. Während ein normaler Machtnutzer etwas großes nur sehr schwer hochheben konnte, war sie in der Lage es wie einen Ball wegzuschleudern. Quellen * - ''Knights of the Fallen Empire * (Trailer Verraten) * - ''Knights of the Eternal Throne'' * * *''Die Hoffnung einer Mutter, eine Kurzgeschichte von Drew Karpyshyn auf der Website von SWTOR (http://www.swtor.com/de/info/news/blog/20161117) * - [[Knights of the Eternal Throne|''Knights of the Eternal Throne]] (Kapitel 1: Zorn und Verderben) en:Vaylin fr:Vaylin ru:Вэйлин Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperiale von Zakuul Kategorie:Legends